


Love Bite

by Dovey



Series: Sugary Sweet Treats [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Genin AU, No Uchiha Massacre, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not standard way of either of those things, genin era au, omega sakura, pre chuunin exams au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: Sasuke is an alpha- whos instincts tell him to nurture, care for, and be the very best alpha by providing the nicest of potential homes. Sakura is an omega- whos instincts tell her to protect what's hers, claim everything and guard it with her life, and destroy anything that hurts her loved ones.They're not exactly typical, but you don't hear anyone complaining about it.





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to play with ABO dynamic stuff without the consent issues or weird sexist/transphobic undertones that can often pop up. in this particular take on it, secondary designation is sort of like secondary gender roles you get later in life and sort of like evolutionary adaptions, plus a dash of sexual orentation; also, you go through two stages of designation puberty! the first is the canine teeth changes, start to impulses, and development of an individual smell. Secondary puberty happens around 17 to 22 and that's when genitalia changes and sexual impulses start up, and aren't ever brought up in this fic lmao.

Sasuke, all of five years old, preens under the attention of his family, particularly his father. He’s officially presented as an alpha, which means he can carry on the family name, and Fugaka actually seems happy with him for once. Mikoto looks a little wistful, probably because she’d been hoping otherwise, but she couldn’t bear to be sad when her youngest looked so excited.

“I’m going to be the best alpha ever!” He declared, and Itachi-nii patted his head encouragingly. “Mama, you’ll teach me how to make your special cakes now, right?”

This gives them all pause, and Mikoto softly asks, “Why would you want that?”

Sasuke grinned, not understanding the confusion. “So I can make them, of course! I want to be the _best_ cook, I’ll feed my omega all their favorites and I’ll make it healthy and pretty like how you make me n’ Nii-san’s bentos…”

Fugaka is letting out a rumble, enough to send his ears flickering back in annoyance, but Mikoto is feeling a fluttering sort of excitement building at the words. “Sasu-kun, what exactly are your instincts telling you?”

It differs for all of them, after all. There are the obvious possessive qualities to Alpha, along with their distinctive scents and secondary set of canines; but when it came to instincts, it tended to vary. Itachi had woken up at seven with a distinct need to prove himself in fights; fugaku had grown up chasing leadership positions as a sign of his power. Mikoto, a calmer alpha than most, had been a master hunter since she woke up at twelve with the need to _provide_.

Sasuke took Mikoto and Itachi by the hands, and began to drag them towards the door.

“I’m gonna cook! N’ clean! And I’m gonna make the _best_ nest, ever! I’m gonna make my omega so happy they’ll never wanna leave!”

 _Oh dear,_ mikoto thinks, but with a chipper tone even in her own head. _The clan elders won’t be pleased with this...unconventional type of presentation, alpha or no._ But really, she’s been wanting someone in the kitchen with her for so long, and the relief she’s not about to lose her sweet little boy to the more terrifying of instincts that can arise at this stage is palpable. She can only hope he’ll meet an omega just as special.

 

\--

Sakura is twelve when she finally, finally presents- girls tend to present later, but it was still nerve wracking to wait-  and the very first thing she does when she wakes up is bite her favorite stuffed animal. And then her pretty plants that she’s been growing very carefully on her windowsill, just a little nip on their leaves, and then she briefly chews on her favorite dress and she’s sitting very calmly in the middle of her room, reaching for her kunai, when her mother walks in.

“Sakura, what are you _doing_?” Mebuki asks, affronted, and Sakura stares up at her mother with a look of pure determination and replies,

“Mine.”

Then she bites down on the kunai too hard, and lets out a shriek of pain from the clatter of her teeth on the metal, before setting it down quickly and reaching for her favorite pen to bite on instead.

“Oh, dear.” Mebuki says, before calling out to her husband, “She’s taken after your side of the family.”

It takes a little while for that first instinct to quell, and when Sakura has finally settled in to her bed and had a nice lookover by the aunt with enough medical experience to know all the signs, the verdict is official. Sakura is an omega- the number of canine teeth she’s got, her sweet smell, and a few other small clues make it obvious. She’s just….an unusual one.

Kizashi had presented at five, and his instinct had been to nurture. He’d grown the most successful crops on his family’s property, taken care to help them flourish. Mebuki’s cousin had presented at nine, and she’d immediately set about becoming a babysitter, was now a teacher in economics for youngsters. Mebuki’s father had been meek and had a desire to collect fine arts, shiny things, which had worked out extremely well for the family’s merchant lifestyle. It’s true that Kiri nin tended to have a biting habit, a possessive quality, but that was mostly reserved for Alpha and even for them it was rarely so _extreme._

Sakura is allowed the day off from school, but she refuses. “I have to go to class!” She’d protested, firm, as she set about packing her things and getting dressed despite the itch in her gums. “I need to get _stronger._ ”

“Sakura, dear, what exactly are your instincts pushing you towards?” Kizashi asks, and Sakura shrugs.

“Nothing new. Except for the biting. I just- really, really, wanna make sure everybody’s safe.”

Mebuki lets out a small sigh of relief. That, at least, was a perfectly reasonable instinct for an omega. Then Sakura’s expression turns harsh, and she adds,

“And if they aren’t, I’ll _make them_ safe. I’m gonna get really, really, _really_ good at that.”

Oh dear.

Oh dear, oh dear- Mebuki can only watch her already volatile daughter make her way out the door. Perhaps the anger issues should’ve been a clue, but she’d privately hoped presentation would help Sakura calm down. Instead, it seems rather the opposite. Mebuki can only hope that this unusual type of instincts will help her daughter in her dangerous career path.

And that there’s an odd enough alpha, eventually, to find her qualities charming.

She hears Sakura curse out a squirrel from running into her path and causing her to swerve, and hopes a little harder. Desperately. Even as a chuckle rushes to her lips.

\--

Sakura comes in to class, just a few days away from their finals, and she smells _different._ Not that Sasuke cares, or anything, because she’s annoying and ridiculous as anything else that can’t help him eventually beat Nii-san and prove himself to his family, but. It’s a nice smell, or whatever. Sort of distracting.

Then she takes one look at Ino- who’s sitting next to him, and she smells all harsh and metallic and cool like Mama which is the only reason he lets her sit there instead of one of the stinkier girls- and grins. “Ino!” She says, and then Sakura is-

Well. She walks right over, grabs Ino’s arm, and _bites._

This is perhaps the weirdest way of  fighting for the spot next to him he’s seen yet, but it’s a little impressive. It’s a good intimidation tactic, anyways, except Ino only riggles for a second or two before her expression changes from horrified to delighted.

“Aw, Forehead!” Ino declares, before poking at Sakura’s cheek repeatedly with her unmarked arm. “I’m still not gonna give up my seat.”

Sakura pauses, looking at him for a second and her jaw tenses for a moment and he’s kind of wondering if she’s going to bite him too, and then her eyes slide away and her cheeks light up bright red. “I’m busy today, anyways. Got more important stuff than that to do, Ino-pig.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ino asks, teasingly, and Sakura huffs.

“It’s driving me _crazy_ .” She admits, clearly trying to pretend Sasuke isn’t there almost as much as he normally tries to ignore everyone else in class. “I wanna bite _everything._ ”

“You knew this could happen.”

“Yeah, well, knowing and experiencing- Naruto!”

Naruto yelps, falling off the desk behind Sasuke where he’d been hovering and sniffing the air way too audibly for a ninja. “Ah, uh, hey Sakura-chan!” He says sheepishly as he picks himself up, and she huffs, and her jaw tightens the same way it did when she looked at Sasuke, once, twice, before she finally relents.

“Gimme your arm, dumbass.” She says, and Ino mock-gasps.

“Naruto, _really_?” Ino teases. Sakura crosses her arms.

“He gave me lunch one time. That means he’s mine.” She stutters, realizing what she said, and adjusts, “My responsibility.”

Naruto is bright red from his ears to his toes, and eagerly shoves his arm in front of Sakura’s face. She gives him a much quicker, lighter nip than Ino’s, and makes a face at the taste of his arm. “You should….really take more baths.” She informs him, before going to a seat in the back. Sasuke watches in the corner of his eye as she pulls out a kunai and teeths at the tip of it, before focusing on Naruto.

“What was that about?” He asks, despite himself, hating to admit he doesn’t know something, and Naruto shrugs haplessly.

“No idea.” Naruto says, and then smirks. “But she bit _me,_ and she didn’t bite _you_.”

Sasuke does not like that the words work. He does not like that he spends the rest of the morning quietly seething about it, either, and that when he gets called on by Iruka-sensei he doesn’t know the answer because he’s been too busy drawing up plans for a meal so sweet Sakura would _steal_ it from him to eat all of it- which is ridiculous, because he doesn’t even like sweet things and hates that he knows Sakura loves them. Like Nii-san. Well, that’s not so bad then.

God, what is he _thinking?_

\--

Sakura has always liked Sasuke-kun, but now she can tell that he smells sort of like Ino- gunmetal- but also like fires and fall and melted butter, and it’s really distracting. And she wants to bite him _so bad,_ but she can’t bite him because despite her instincts he’s not hers. Her responsibility. She needs to remember that distinction, it’s an important one, even if it’s not one at all in her head. Ino’s is hers just like she’s Inos, and Naruto has somehow wormed his way into her possession, but Sasuke-kun has only ever refused her interest, and never shown his own. So she can’t bite him. But she wants to, right on his pretty chin because that means he let her near his throat with her sharp teeth which means he trusts her, and then on his hands because hands are very important to shinobi- Ino let her do that after class and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy and loved for the rest of the day, that Ino trusted her like that, and that she didn’t let Ino down- and then maybe his arms for good measure. But that’s bad. And weird, probably, so she tries to ignore him instead.

She knows he always brings in some of the best lunches, and it makes her wonder if someone in his family makes them for him or if he makes them himself. He seems self-sufficient like that, but he’s the baby of the family and that probably means they all like to dote on him. On the day of their finals, he brings in an even better lunch than usual, all sweet things and fresh things, fruits drizzled in sugar and cut into adorable shapes like bunnies and flowers. Just looking at it all makes her stomach rumble, and it hurts to look away from it all, but she’s got no instinct to eat it. What kind of omega would she make, stealing food from people? Especially one of _her_ people, regardless of if he knows it or not? The idea never even occurs to her. Sasuke-kun doesn’t seem to mind that she stares at his food for so long, but she feels a little bad about it- she certainly doesn’t like it when people watch her eat- so she tells him,

“That looks so good Sasuke-kun! Somebody in your family must be a really good cook.” And then she leaves to go bite her favorite library books inbetween actually eating her own lunch, while Iruka-sensei is distracted and can’t get mad at her for teething at the bindings of books that aren’t hers.

She doesn’t notice the flustered look on Sasuke’s face when she says it, or the pleased hum from the back of his throat after she’s left and the words settle in, but she still feels like she did something _right_ for the rest of the day.

\--

She’s on his team, and so is the dobe. It’s...not the worst, even if he refuses to admit as much out loud. He thinks that maybe she’ll finally bite him, even just a little bit, now that they’re teammates, and it’s not something that makes him nervous.

Sakura is very cool, unfortunately. She has a lot more pouches and pockets than him, and she’s filled them with all sorts of stuff- not just the weapons like Father makes him. Sakura has lots of those, sure, but also bandages and disinfectant and water and some protein bars. She shares them, too- he only finds out about all the stuff she’s got in her pouches because Naruto’s stomach grumbles and she pulls out the protein bars in her back pouch and gives them both one.

It tastes terrible, but it means he isn’t hungry anymore, and he probably would’ve eaten the whole thing even if he was already full because Sakura was taking care of him and it feels nice. She can never know. That goes double for Itachi. He’d never let him live it down.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to pass their test- and Sasuke is proud for days after, that his initial decision- compulsion, even- to feed Naruto is what saved them. It’s only a few days in when he starts to spot bite marks on Kakashi-sensei, too, just like the ones on Naruto. He always knows when Naruto gets them, because the dobe will go out of his way to show them off, even wearing summer clothes when it’s cold and raining so that everyone can see the little bites on his arms. Sakura’s been getting more aggressive about his markings now that they’re on a team, and the day after tora scratched him up nasty she’d been particularly vicious about it. But he only picks up on the ones on Kakashi when it’s post-training and there’s a scrap on Kakashi-Sensei’s clothes that show a tooth mark. Kakashi-Sensei catches him staring and gives a put-upon sigh. “Obito keeps teasing me about my ‘new puppy’.” He informs Sasuke, but it’s not like the man has stopped her, so obviously he doesn’t mind _that_ much.

The very next day, Sasuke can’t take it anymore, mostly because Itachi-nii was walking around all happy with a full basket of food that one of his omega juniors had made for him, and it makes Sasuke jealous. Nii-san shouldn’t get to have the family like him best _and_ teammates who like him best, it’s not fair! Sasuke is a good alpha too!

So he shows up to training that day determined to force his way into the group dynamic, spots Naruto happily butting his head against Sakura’s cheek- she’s been letting him do this for a little while now, especially since he promised to take more baths, and it’s been making her smell like _Naruto_ \- and shoves the boy to the ground. That’s not too unusual- they often start with a spar, much to Kakashi-Sensei’s annoyance, but instead, Sasuke just rubs his wrist onto Naruto’s forehead for a few seconds. _There. That should do it._ Then he turns to Sakura, rubs his wrist against her cheek for a little longer, and is probably about to do something stupid- like start braiding her hair, it’s long and clean and pretty, and Itachi hasn’t let him play with his hair in ages but he used to love doing that, and Sasuke is _so good_ at grooming and he knows he can prove it if he just- but then Sakura turns her head without even pausing and snaps her teeth down hard.

He yelps, yanks his hand back, and his skin tears a little bit.

“Oh, fuck!” Sakura says, scrambling after him. “Sorry, sorry, i wasn’t thinking-” She mumbles, clearly devastated at the sight of blood  as slight as it is, but even as she sets about wrapping his wrist for him, Sasuke doesn’t voice a single complaint.

The bite is deep enough to leave a scar, he’d bet. That thought makes him kind of happy.

He plays with the bandage for the rest of the day, and the day after that; he’d keep it around longer, but Sakura is starting to look even more apologetic at the reminder of her mistake- _instincts, she did it on instincts! She wanted to mark me, it wasn’t just being polite!_ \- so he removes them the morning of the third day and finds himself absentmindedly tracing the tiny scar left behind.

Mikoto notices, not long after that, and asks him about it.

“Training accident.” He replies, but his cheeks are red and he’s quick to stuff his face with food so he doesn’t have to answer any more. She looks a little more curious after that, but she’s not one to push her son when he doesn’t want to talk, so she lets the topic drop. Similarly, when she comes downstairs that morning and finds her son hard at work filling up _four_ bento, she quietly leaves the kitchen without comment.

Still. It makes her hopeful. It’s been a long time since Sasuke has reached out to anyone, and she’d worried the team assignments would make him withdraw more. Bite marks, his instincts rising up- maybe he’s found some nice alpha teammates to bond with, compete with. It’s a nice thought, and one that she carries with her throughout the day.

(Sasuke thinks he’s never been happier when, a few days after he starts making them lunches, all of his teammates stop packing meals. They’re depending on him, trusting him, to feed them instead. He doesn’t even try to hide the smile that gives him for the rest of his day, silly looking or not.)

\--

Sakura does not like being weak, but it’s hard to compete with her teammates. Naruto has got chakra for days, and a pain tolerance that makes more sense for a jounin with dead nerve endings than a genin who’s at most killed off a few taste buds from too much salt. Sasuke’s a prodigy, from one of the founding clans. It’s hard to keep up on a _good_ day.

Despite logically knowing all of this, and doing what she can to even the odds, she can’t help but follow the constant impulse to take on the more dangerous tasks for the group. Even for silly small things, like catching that damn cat Tora- she always makes sure she’s the one who ends up getting scratched to hell and back by the furry demon. That awful time they had to inspect Konoha’s sewer system, she’d been the one to go into the ‘water’- special suit or no, she didn’t want to risk either of her teammates getting sick if they accidentally got exposed. So it makes sense, when they finally go on a mission, that she’d throw herself between Sasuke-kun and a missing nin way out of her rank.

It’s dumb as hell, and she’s pretty sure her mom is allowed to just put ‘big idiot’ on her gravestone for it, but it makes sense.

 _I,_ she thinks, feeling a little dizzy from what must be poison on the tip of the nin’s weapon, even though she managed to get a clean slice at his neck that’s clearly dealt a fatal blow, _am a pretty good omega._

Then she passes out.

When she wakes up, it’s pressed against a still-sleeping Kakashi-Sensei’s side in what must be Tazuna’s house. Her injury is all fixed up, cleaned and bandaged, but what’s more unusual is the damp cloth on her forehead. It’s still wet, so  it must’ve been changed recently. There’s a blanket around her shoulders, and a glass of water next to her that she gulps up immediately, and rice plain enough to be easy on her stomach next to that.

Also- and she’s not sure how to explain this- but she smells funny. Not terrible, thought it’s obvious to her at least that she hasn’t had a bath after that skirmish with the missing nin brothers, but like- like gunmetal and ashes.

_Oh!_

She buries her head into the blanket to hide her blush. Sasuke must’ve been the one to carry her back, and it was a long enough walk for it to be a very thorough, if accidental, marking.

She falls asleep pretty quickly, content if a little dizzy.

It’s not the last time Sakura throws herself between a teammate and trouble, or the last time she wakes up bandaged up and cared for. It drives Naruto crazy more than the other two- he’s got similar instincts to her, even though he’s an alpha, and he doesn’t get why she won’t let him handle all the crazy self-endangering stunts.

Sakura’s not sure what Kakashi-sensei is, since he doesn’t smell like much and his teeth are always hidden behind that mask, but he doesn’t seem to mind her antics any more than the boys’, so she figures it doesn’t matter.

Sasuke- well. She’s given up trying to understand Sasuke-kun, by this point. If he wants to explain his thoughts, she’s happy to listen, and until then, she’ll keep doing what she does.

\--

Sasuke isn’t ready, for a while, to put a word to how he feels about Sakura. It’s not something he thinks Father would approve of- she’s not important to a clan, and she’s not going to keep the Uchiha bloodline insulated, and she’s loud and prone to angry fits and thus probably won’t even be allowed near the clan meetings as an adult. She’s not an asset. But she’s Sakura, and he likes her, at the very least as a friend, certainly as a packmate.

Then, during their chuunin exams, lots of things happen.

For one, she takes a test they’re all supposed to have to cheat on to pass, and she gets done early. It’s impressive, that she’s so clever, and he almost forgets to fill out his own paper when all he wants to do is stare at her focused face. It’s pretty- her eyes go all harsh and her eyebrows go pointed, and she pouts a little bit and bites at her pen.

Then, they go to the woods, and she lets him take the lead. He likes being in the lead, and normally Kakashi takes the position or chooses who gets a turn at it. This time, it’s like Sakura chose- because Naruto and Sasuke would always choose themselves, of course. That makes him feel… valued. It’s a nice feeling, sort of unfamiliar, and it makes him wonder about if Sakura would like him better even if she met Itachi. (that thought also makes him nervous, makes his hackles raise and his nose flare and he moves on quick from it. She doesn’t have to meet Itachi yet. Or ever- maybe she can never meet him! That, Sasuke decides, would be great.)

But what really shows his hand is when Orochimaru shows up.

Orochimaru, the banished Seenin. Who wants his _eyes_. Gross.

It’s not like there’s much Sakura can do- that any of them can do- but she breaks from the man’s oppressive killing intent for _his_ sake. Punches at the man and manages to land an exploding tag on him, ineffective as it is, and knocks Sasuke out of the way of the man’s teeth when he lunges for Sasuke’s neck.

Like Orochimaru has any right to bite him. _Only_ _Sakura’s allowed to do that,_ his disjointed thoughts scream, and he’s too distracted by the terror of it all to care at what that means.

Then Itachi shows up, and Sasuke feels guilty that he was so mad that Nii-san was a proctor for the exam, and everything gets fixed.

Everything gets fixed, and Orochimaru is dead, and everybody is fine, and Sasuke realizes that he’s maybe, a little bit, in love with Sakura.

He shoves that thought as far back into his head as he can manage and tries to live his life like he never figured that out.

Itachi shows up to their next training session, and Sasuke feels a little betrayed that Kakashi-sensei would let this happen. His big brother is meeting his team, and it’s probably going to ruin everything, especially Sakura. He hasn’t even gotten to make her one of Mikoto’s sweet cake recipes.

Sakura, meanwhile, is elated to be meeting Sasuke-kun’s big brother. Sasuke talks about him a lot, had done so even more as a kid, and it’s amazing to see all the similarities between the older boy and her crush. They’ve got the same hair and chins, but different noses, and she likes Sasuke’s eyes a lot more- not that she’d ever say that, of course. She’s trying to make a good impression, after all.

“Hello Itachi-nii!” She says excitedly, before feeling her heart drop into her stomach. Oh, she was so used to Sasuke calling him that- “I’m so sorry Uchiha-san, I meant no offense-”

Itachi set a hand on her head, messed up her hair with a ruffle. (Sasuke felt a cross between jealous and peeved- how dare Itachi touch her hair, how dare he tangle her hair! He tamps down on the instinct to fix it for her.)

“Ah, it’s fine, Haruno-san. I would prefer you call me Itachi-nii, actually. Mother always wanted a daughter.”

“Oh, she did?” Sakura asks, beaming at the words. Itachi sends Sasuke a small, gloating look, the bastard, and nods. “You should call me Sakura then, please don’t be so formal!”

Sasuke hates everything. Especially Kakashi for allowing this, and Itachi for doing it, and Sakura-

Well, no. He doesn’t hate Sakura. She’s great, actually, which is a big part of the problem.

Sakura’s smile is directed at Itachi, not _him,_ and something is struggling to get out of his chest. He gives in to it.

He starts stealing from the empty guest rooms. Pillows and blankets, a mattress or two, drags them off and Mikoto has no idea where they end up.

The kitchen turns into a mess, his bento boxes getting more and more elaborate with every passing day, and to her shock they even run out of sugar. _Sugar,_ when Itachi is the only one of them with a sweet tooth and he’s been put on a mandatory diet by one of the medics at the hospital.

She gets a peak at the inside of one of the boxes- the white one, of the set, just once- and finds an astounding assortment of foods shaped like pigs and foxes and crows. It’s impressive, certainly, the sort of thing you’d find on display in an expensive casing for special occasions, and looks like it would be exhaustive to make- especially the sweets, a triple layered miniature cake with icing so fluffy it could pass for a cloud.

Then, finally, Sasuke starts asking her for advice on things. He steals one of her fashion magazines, and doesn’t complain when she begins to discreetly leave more of them in his room after that. He wants to know about how she takes care of her hair, do girls use a different type of hairbrush? Does Itachi-nii need a special toothbrush because of his penchant for sweets?

Mikoto is more than a little befuddled, but she answers his questions honestly, and he always gives a firm thank you and a polite little nod before wandering off with a determined look to his eyes.

“Sasuke-kun…” She finally broaches one day, when it’s become enough of a change in habits that even Fugaku has begun to ask questions- Sasuke has started to come home early and borrow some of the work tools, vanishes for hours and comes back sweaty and tired. “I know it’s only natural to be competitive when you’re on a team of Alphas- I was the same way, at your age- but are you sure you’re not a little extra stressed?”

Normally, lots of alpha on one team would just spur them on to better themselves. Sometimes, however, it would just wear them all down; and as much as Mikoto is glad her son seems to have finally made friends, she doesn’t want that for him. But Sasuke just look at her blankly, completely confused.

“I’m...really happy, mom.” He says, quietly, and it’s fragile enough that it makes her want to undo even questioning things, but he’s already moved on and adds, “What do you mean, a team of alpha? Sakura’s an omega.”

And oh. Oh, but suddenly, things make a lot more sense.

\--

He’s built her a _house._

Sakura has no idea what to do with this knowledge. She can barely process it.

Technically, it’s not so much a house as it is a shelter, and not a fancy one. But it’s sturdy, and cute, and it’s on Uchiha land which has to mean something, not like those increasingly impressive meals that she’d chalked up to a potential interest in competitive baking he might’ve developed, but this is- unquestionably, something.

_It’s a nest._

It’s filled with comfort objects, a stack of books in the corner and a thousand pillows all over the place. It’s not perfect yet, she’d have to be careful about situating everything for that herself after all, but it’s as close to perfect as she could imagine without any of her own input to it’s content. And it all smells exactly right, like Sasuke on a good day and a whiff or two of their teammates from what must be donated items.

“So?” Sasuke asks, trying to not look invested in what she says next, but Sakura knows even Sasuke-kun isn’t too cool to care about her answer. This is- this is a proposal, practically. Certainly a request of some sort, but most dating their age gets prompted with a single meal or a simple gift, not a space that must’ve taken weeks to put together that he built himself, and she can smell it in the wood of the walls that he’d hammered those nails in himself. Before she can answer, Sasuke-kun seems to get nervous, and presses on, “Not like Itachi would do stuff like this, you know. He’s really busy all the time.”

Sakura, very carefully, stifles a laugh.

“Sasuke-kun. Why do you think I was trying so hard to make a good impression on your brother?”

For a second he looks angry, and then it must click, because the fury is all gone and all that’s left is embarrassment. Before he can say anything else, she grabs him by the wrist- right where she first bit him, can still feel the little scar pressing into her thumb- and drags him towards his house. “It’s not done yet.” She informs him, “I need lotsa old clothes, the stinkiest you’ve got, and something from your mom…”

Sasuke, for once, is happy to trail behind, pulled along. If she’s adding to it, that’s a yes. _Right?_

“So this means-” He begins, and she laughs.

“Sasuke-kun, of _course_ it’s a yes. I love you!”

The rest of the day is a hazey sense of pride and self-satisfaction that even beats the time he scored better than itachi had on a test. He eagerly shows Sakura around his house, presents her to mother without a twitch of hesitation, and sets about stealing things from Itachi’s room to add to the already sizeable pile of supplies they’re going to drag out to his nest. Almost none of this registers, as busy as he is picturing her with the Uchiha crest on her clothes. It’s such a nice thought that, as Sakura sets about collecting his various trophies over the years, he comes to a realization.

_I should take up embroidary. Then I can make all her clothes Uchiha ones myself!_

It’s such a good idea he can’t help but say it, and Sakura grins her sharpest grin and nips at his fingertips in encouragement, presses a bit into the palm of one of his hands. “Aww, Sasuke-kun!” She says, “You’re the best Alpha ever. I’ll kill anybody who ever makes you sad, yeah?”

_Sakura really is the best omega he could ask for._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these dweebs  
> found this in my drafts while i was finding a loose piece from dangerous habits and cleaned it up a bit to publish! still don't love the ending but i always struggle with those so its fine.  
> in general my stance is that sakura is aboslutely alpha and everyone else in konoha is omega but i wanted to challenge myself lmao.  
> i hope everybody has been good!! i love your comments, even if im too busy to reply, i promise i read them all.  
> only god can judge me for writing this much het romance, because god is a lesbian and she knows im just using up all my lady loving energy chasing after the girls in new york city  
> fyi writing this fic made me realize that ideal sasu/saku follows klingon mating habits (girl klingon yells a battle cry in their face and then chucks furniture at boy. boy klingon dodges furniture while reciting love poems. ROMANCE.) so now im picturing sakura as a klingon and sasuke as a vulcan trying to follow her traditions and it's very very funny thank you very much i'll be here all week 
> 
> in honor of Halloween Month, here's the catchiest song on earth from my childhood: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P_BlUY2eF4 since its a band with three members, let's all just assume they're a genin team in the naruto 'verse. maybe they specialize in genjutsu....just saying ;) 
> 
> also, itachi TOTALLY knows about sasuke's crush and that's exactly why he shows up to the practice and talks to sakura. he loves messing with his little brother and you can't change my mind.


End file.
